tttefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Goldenbear
Delete This video needs to be deleted because its misnamed. But I can't add the delete tag, because every time I try this message comes up: The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a link to a blacklisted external site. The following text is what triggered our spam filter: http://etenks01.blogspot.com/ . Can you delete it? I did not add the off site links on purpose.Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:40, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :OK Thanks!Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 04:07, 11 July 2009 (UTC) why why have you deleted my user page! Diesel 10 Fan Escape In the goofs on escape dont Delete the second one Rawrlego here 13:04, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Help I want to put the Hornby Percy pic on my page onto the Percy gallery. I don't know how to so can you do it please? Jacobmystic 03:46, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Talk hey Goldenbear thank you for your email on my talk page.Mays 14:55, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Congrats! You are now a bureaucrat!Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:03, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Why? Why have you protected Cows? There are several things that need to be corrected. -- 21:04, 2 August 2009 (UTC) ::Are there so many protections on this wiki? --OrigamiAirEnforcer 20:18, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Hey Hey Goldenbear, did you go on vacation?Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 21:28, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Season 13 club hey goldenbear can I be a member of the Season 13 club? Me too?Jacobmystic 03:47, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Sorry This is sidekickjason and I deleted the picture of thomas and percy on the Ffarquar page because the picture from thomas percy and the coal is not Ffarquar it is tidmouth. You have to look carefully at the enterance to see it say tidmouth. I am writing this so you know why I deleted it. Because people have delected my stuff and it has made me mad. I also deleted all the stuff about au on the TrackMaster page just because I have help combined the TOMY and trackmaster pages together--Sidekickjason 23:05, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Re: Holiday . . . I'm not sure. You'll have to ask ZEM. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 21:10, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Season 13 Club NEWS As for our YouTube division of the Season 13 Club... I am transferring all of my Thomas material from my maddogmuttz channel to my new ZEM1993 channel. This will not be done for a few days, so please be patient while the videos are down. Thank you very much, ZEM talk to me! 19:00, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Season 13 Club NEWS update #1 OK, this is to let all of the Season 13 Club members know that I have my videos re-uploaded, plus some, on YouTube. You can check them out here: ZEM1993 on YouTube. Also, check out the latest merchandise and book news in my video! :D ZEM talk to me! 23:32, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Unauthorised use of images Good day, I am writing to you because of an unauthorised useage of several images from Series 12 of Thomas and Friends. I can confirm that it was myself who took these images from these episodes, strictly for private use only, across the Sodor Island Forums, with expressed warnings for them not to be used anywhere else. It would appear these warning have fallen on selfishly deaf ears, and have some how ended up being uploaded to the Wikia by yourself. These images were clearly waterwarked, and yet, this has beene edited off. Someone involved in this chain of theft of images that are not the property of yourself, and possibly others involved in taking off the Sodor Island Forums, has advertantly taken them for their own use despite explicit commands for this not to be done. These images are to removed immediately, otherwise further action will be taken. I must also enquire as to how you went about obtaining these images, so that my investigation may lead to any other parties involved in the theft of these images. Thanks for your time, The Colonel BIG NEWS! I will be making Wooden Railway models of some of the Thomas users here. I will plan to get everyone done, but I have already figured the models of some. The users I am doing so far: Jacobmystic (me), BoCo, Bulldog180, Diesel 10 Fan, Golderbear, NOM, Petersamfan14, S.C.Ruffeyfan, Thomasfan & ZEM. If you want one come & talk to me on my talk page. Only Admins Can Only Admins like you and Thomasfan edit things like story plots? ThomasandDerek125 13:22, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Edit On some pages I click edit. It says "This page has been locked so that only registered users can edit." Of course I'm a registered user. Then it says your name. When I refresh the page, it says "View Source", and I can't do anything. Robertbobbobby 03:36, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Misty Island Rescue Hello Season 14 Club members! Time for some more news! If you haven't been around the Wiki in awhile, be sure to stop by the Misty Island Rescue article! Beware of spoilers! ;) ZEM talk to me! 06:59, June 18, 2010 (UTC) If a Lightbulb broke on Sodor... Your article on the title actually makes sense. I really love Thomas and Friends, but I think it has been restyled to a children's TV show a little too much. Those same things happen over and over again all the time. I wish they'd do something different. Mcqueen9000 04:44, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Season 14 Club - Season 14 News! Hello Season 14 Club members! I hadn't had anything significant to report in a while, but now we have an abundance of news! Here is what we've got: Misty Island Rescue has been released in the US. A Christmas DVD has been announced, Merry Winter Wish. Misty Island Rescue will be released in the UK and the television premiere of Season 14 on October 11th. Season 14 will premiere in the US in Mid-November. Ten Season 14 episodes have been announced so far, check out the Season 14 page for details. That's all for now. ZEM talk to me! 21:41, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Why? Hello, and I had been editing trivia and goofs for Thomas and the Magic Railroad and you blocked me. I didn't vandalized anything. If I did something wrong, then I would like to apologize. Please a reply. Hello Hi, Goldenbear. I am Percyfan, the newest member on this Wikia. I was wondering if you could get me aquainted with some other Thomas fans. Thanks! Hi Hello, I'm Squadronfire455, I was the one who edited The ghost engine because when i saw him, he was wearing Skarloey's face mask so that makes the page more accurate and i hope you appreciate my edit!! :) Hi! Hi Goldenbear SirHandelFalcon here & I to like Sir Handel! SirHandelFalcon 23:15, March 16, 2011 (UTC)